Fireworks
by bellabyday
Summary: The summer was hot, Edward was hotter, and the fireworks that July were the hottest yet. A short story following our dynamic duo through some steamy days and nights prior to their upcoming nuptials. B/E AU
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes:

This is my first official shot at fan fiction! I have been an avid reader for some time now and have finally got the nerve up to try my hand at this. I hope you enjoy where my severely in the gutter mind will take us through this journey. Please keep in mind my hopes are that by the time this story is done I will be able to make gallons and gallons of lemonade from all the lemony goodness to come. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Chapter Notes:

Welcome to Fireworks! I'll keep this short and sweet; I hope you enjoy and pretty pretty please review!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

It was Friday, July 1st and a stifling 80 plus degrees in my room. As much as I had persisted, Charlie refused to put in a window air conditioning unit. I had a very long day with Alice; planning, shopping, and of course some test runs in some way too high heels. All I wanted to do was come home, relax, and maybe read a bit. Edward left earlier in the day for a short hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett. He wasn't expected back until late into the night. He promised I would wake up to him home with me. He always kept his promises, well at least since that fateful day last September.

I changed into some comfortable sleep pants, a tank top, and a henley. I grabbed my worn copy of Worthington Heights and settled down on my bed, intent on reading myself to sleep. I only got 2 pages along before the heat became too much. Realizing that I was dressed in clothes fit to cuddle with my always cool to the touch fiancé I quickly shed the henley and sleep pants. Feeling much cooler in my tank top and underwear, I climbed back in bed and picked up where I left off on my book.

I can't say how long it took for me to succumb to sleep but once I was under wow did my imagination bring me some great dreams. They started off normal enough. The usual dreams of Edward and me, enjoying our meadow in the warm summer sun. I loved getting to see him in the sun. His skin would cast the most spectacular reflections onto me and all I could do was stare. He would hold me close and discuss what our future could hold. Talks of traveling the world, plans of the home he would have built just for us, and of course the persistence that I should really think about going to college in the fall instead of being changed. Before our discussion could lead to the normal standoff I shushed him with a kiss. He gently stroked my cheek, never taking his eyes away from mine. God was he breathtaking; I had to close my eyes. I pulled my hands up and through his hair. Oh how I loved running those soft tresses through my fingers. I was pleased to hear a soft rumble in his chest and tugged a little in response. Edward then surprised me and held me a bit more firmly, pressing one hand on my lower back while still cupping my face with the other.

The sexual tension I had been feeling lately must have been translating to my dreams because I became a lot more forward than I would normally be. I slowly slipped my tongue out and licked his bottom lip. I was waiting for Edward to pull away but he didn't. Instead I felt his tongue on my lips just begging for entrance. As Edward could never deny me anything, I certainly wasn't going to deny him this. I opened up to him and felt his tongue dance with my own. This was the first time we ever let ourselves go this far. I was in heaven. His scent surrounded me, his taste was the sweetest thing I had ever had on my tongue, and I'll be damned if I wasn't already feeling a building in my lower abdomen.

Edwards hand moved from my lower back and started running up and down my sides. Each pass he made seemed to get closer and closer to my breast. Edward had never touched them before. They were aching to be touched, caressed, or anything else he wanted to do to them, with them, on them. I arched my back and by doing so jutted my breasts just a bit closer to his touch. At this point I had to break the kiss to breathe. I took this opportunity to pepper kisses along Edward's strong jaw, up to his ear, and pulled the lobe into my mouth. I heard a hiss escape his lips and I nipped and tugged on the ear. That is when Edward finally did what I was waiting so patiently for. He brought his hand more towards my front and ever so slowly ghosted over my breast. My nipples immediately pebbled below the thin cotton shirt.

Edward must have felt my reaction because it seemed to push him forward. He began to kneed and caress until I couldn't take much more. I brought my mouth back to his and kissed him more passionately than I ever had before. Edward then leaned into me more, by doing so he slowly lowered me onto the blanket we had spread out on the flowering grasses. He brought his hand away from my breast and I almost whimpered at the loss but I felt he moved it to the hem of my shift and was looking deeply at me, silently asking for permission. I pulled his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it. Giving him the only expression of acceptance I was capable of. He tentatively brought his hand up my stomach, fingers seemingly trying to memorize every rib. And when he reached my bra and tugged it to the side I know a moan must have betrayed my lips.

Edward began again with his massaging of my breast but quickly turned all of his attention to my hardened nipple. Gently tugging and playing with it, rolling it between his dextrose, long, and elegant fingers. I was running my hands up and down Edward's chest, taking my own inventory of those wonderfully sculpted planes. I brought my fingers to his shirt hem and tugged it up. He complied and pulled it effortlessly over his head.

I nearly gasped at the sight before me. I always thought I knew how beautiful Edward was. He was my Adonis, my own personal Greek god. But at this moment no statue could hold a candle to this gorgeous specimen kneeling in front of me. He was perfection personified. I raked my eyes over his well defined pecs, lowered my gaze to his lick worthy contoured abs, and found myself lost in following that amazing dusting of copper colored hair leading to the only place I could ever want to see more than what was already before my eyes.

Edward must have sensed me staring because I heard a small laugh. I begrudgingly dragged my eyes up to meet his much darkened, lusty gaze. He said in what had to be the deepest, sexiest, most delectable voice "Like what you see, Love?" I could feel my blush taking over my face, spreading down my neck and chest, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. He was my fiancé and if I wanted to ogle him I damn well would. I was clearly still beyond putting coherent words together so I responded the only way I could, I moaned. This wasn't just an errant moan; this was a moan full of the longing, love, and lust that had been building higher and higher.

I don't think he was expecting me to be so vocal because his reply was low growl that may have been the sexiest and most dangerous thing I had ever heard. He pulled my shirt up the rest of the way up and over my head and with one quick flick of his fingers my bra was shredded and I laid bare-chested before him. I had never felt so exposed or yet so alive. His tongue that had still been doing its dance with my own started to make its way down my jaw and neck. He stopped briefly at my collar bone, kissing and sucking in ways I can only describe as graphic.

I knew I was beyond aroused and I knew Edward, with his heighted senses, could smell the evidence of this but I couldn't waste my energy on being embarrassed. My forever seventeen year old vampire could hardly disguise his need for me either. The bulge in his jeans, pressing into my hip was just one more thing to turn me on further. The tightening of the coil I had begun to feel in my abdomen only increased when I realized how hard he was. Only a few pieces of fabric separated me from what I had desired the most.

Edward dipped lower and put soft gently kisses on the tops of my breasts while all the while massaging and kneading them. If I didn't know better I would have thought he had to have had prior experience with this. But I knew my vampire, better than most, and knew this was well past anything he had ever done before. He lowered still and his cool breath made my nipples impossibly harder. When his tongue made a slow circle around that most sensitive nub I came undone. With a cry of his name on my lips, the coil sprung loose, tingling spread throughout my whole body, my hips jerked reflexively, and lights flashed behind my eye lids. All I could see was the wonderful display of colors that seemed to cloud my vision.

I opened my eyes expecting to be staring deeply into the very reason my world spun, sun set, and stars shined down but was met with my darkened bedroom. I looked around franticly, trying to place how I may have gotten here from that beautiful meadow, but my thoughts were all jumbled. I couldn't seem to peace it together. When my eyes finally adjusted to the low light in the room I found what I had been looking for. Seated across the room in my old rocker was Edward, eyes dark and piercing, jaw seeming to grind his teeth together, one had gripping the chair so hard I knew it must be cracking, and one hand wrapped around his straining cock. I whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes:**

**I can't tell you how excited I was to see that people were actually reading my story! How cool is that?! I really hope I can meet all your expectations! Without further delay here is what (wet) dreams are made of J **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**XXXXXXX**

EPOV

I was frozen. Becoming everything like the marble statues my kind had some frequently been compared to. Normally I can sense when she is going to wake. I can hear the difference in her breathing, her heart rate will pick up just slightly, and she will start to move around more. All of those normal signs would signal me that my beautiful angel was going to awaken and I would be prepared to look into those deep chocolate eyes. That was not the case this morning.

With her heart beating so fast I was sure it was set to lift off, her breathing had become erratic to say the least, and the movement. My God was she moving! But these were all things she was doing while still asleep. My Bella was very deep in sleep, lost in some dream that I could only hope to imagine.

After several hours of hunting with my brothers earlier in the night I began to feel the tug. My long dead heart started to hurt with the distance between myself and my reason for existence. I wrapped things up and by that I mean I buried my latest kill and ditched Emmett and Jasper atop some ridge along Misery Peak in the Olympic National Forest. I couldn't take the distance any longer and ran back. The journey home alone gave me a few minutes to contemplate my upcoming surprise for Bella. She never approved of gifts but she didn't seem to shy away from places I wanted to take her. I had made plans the coming 4th of July holiday and couldn't wait to spring them on her. This only made me want to get to her sooner and I quickened my pace.

The ground and foliage surrounding me was starting to get damp with the approaching morning. My clothing would be soaked by the time I made it back to Forks. This meant a necessary stop at home first to change. I made it back to the Cullen household well before my brothers. I was always the fastest one but something in me told me that I needed to get to Bella and that time was of the essence. So without further delay I ran upstairs, striped out of my damp clothes, and jumped into the shower. The shower in my adjoining bathroom always seemed a lot larger than needed. There was enough room in there for at least four people. I will never understand the concept of bigger is better when it comes to things like this. I can only think of one reason for the extra space for multiple people and that only leads me to the fantasies I've had of my love and I in this very shower together.

She would ever so innocently call for my help to scrub her back. Since I can deny her nothing I jump at the opportunity to assist her with this menial task. I enter the bathroom, steam thick in the air, but it is nothing against my exceptional vision and I can make out the outline of the most dangerous creature I have ever met. She would be arching her back, letting the warm water saturate her mahogany locks. I would silently open the glass shower enclosure and slip and arm around her tiny frame. Pulling her into my solid embrace she would gasp and bring that plump bottom lip between her teeth. That look was one that could start wars. I would gladly wage battle in her honor. I would do almost anything this woman would ask of me.

As if sensing my utter compliance in whatever she could desire she took my arm that was wrapped around her middle and turned her back to me. She looked back over her shoulder and asked "Did you intend on helping me with my back or are you enjoying the view too much?" A growl may have escaped my chest, I can't be sure. I took the loofah that she had been working into a lather and starting circling it over her shoulders. I watched with longing as the suds made a slow path down her spine and curving over her rounded bottom. Oh how I envied those bubbles. I dropped the loofah and started to work the soap into her soft pale skin with my hands. I let them roam over her upper back and slowly made my way further down, following the same path the suds had traveled. When my hands made their way to the slick curve of her hip I had to use every bit of restraint I had to resist the urge to pull her against my throbbing member. I wasn't prepared for Bella to push herself back. She swayed her hips which brought her in direct contact with my now straining erection.

I brought my hands to her front, gently fondling her breasts. They fit so perfectly into my hands. She laid her head back onto my chest and turned to face me. My lips crashed to hers. Pulling her even closer to my body, my tongue licked that delicious bottom lip of hers. A moan more feral than I'd ever heard fell from those luscious lips as I began to roll her wet nipples between my fingers. She was so responsive to every touch. I took everything she would give and gave it back with everything I could. I rocked my hips into her and she ground her bottom further into my groin. As one of my hands continued to pay attentions to her breasts I let the other slide down her abdomen. When my fingers reached the soft curls of my destination I heard her soft plea. "Please Edward, please keep going." I wasn't planning on stopping but her approval was defiantly a welcome sound.

I reached her apex and ran one finger softly through her folds. I had never felt such soft skin before. I used my knee and parted her legs a bit further apart. I circled my finger back across those swollen lips, dipping into her further on each pass. I started to pump deeper and faster as her chest heaved with the ragged breaths she brought in. When I added a second finger her core gripped tightly around me. I could feel the contractions of her inner walls pulse in the most glorious rhythm. The sound of my name coming from her in breathy pants was enough to send me over the edge. My own orgasm ripped through me and I came in several spurts across her back and my own chest.

The distant sound of tile cracking brought me out of my daydream. My wonderful fantasy had caused me to punch through the shower wall as I came hard in my own hand. Esme would be upset that I had ruined her imported Spanish tile but that was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. These kinds of daydreams were plaguing my thoughts more and more lately. The sexual tension between Bella and I was getting thicker and thicker. Upon her agreement to marry me I promised her I would try to make love to her. At this point the concept of a redeye flight to Las Vegas was sounding more and more appealing.

I finished up my shower and cleaned up the ruined tile. I dressed, bounded out my window, and ran full out to get to my love. As I approached her small two-story home I could already hear her. She was talking in her sleep. This was one of my favorite things about her still being human. As she slept I would get my only chance at her unfiltered thoughts. This was an opportunity that I would never want to miss. I leapt up to her window sill and made my way into her room. She was sprawled out completely covering her small twin bed. Not wanting to disturb her, I sat across the room in her Grandmother Swan's old rocking chair. This was a perch that I often sat in to watch my angel sleep.

I was starting to think that I had missed all the sleep talking of the night when the strangest thing left her lips. A moan, so very similar to the ones I had only imagined in my daydreams, was coming from my Bella. She starting moving more and her thin sheet was pulled to the side. This exposed me to what she was wearing, or should I say not wearing. I had seen Bella in her normal nightly attire before. She would always wear some yoga pants or sleep bottoms paired with a long sleeved t-shirt. I assumed this was to keep her warm while she would snuggle up close to my cold form. But tonight that was not the case. Without me here to cool her down she had went to bed in just a small thinly strapped tank top and blue cotton bikini underwear.

Without thinking about it I was palming the bulging in my jeans. She was having an erotic dream and I was there to witness it, what more could a seventeen year old guy want. Well I could tell you what more I wanted, I wanted her in that shower scene that had run though my mind earlier in the night, but this, this was definitely ok too. I almost felt like a peeping Tom, watching her withering in her bed, groans and heavy breathing eliciting from her and myself. When she brought her own hand under her shirt, to move across her torso, running up her ribs and up to her breast I had to relieve some of the pressure growing under my confining denim. I undid my button fly to let me straining cock free from its confines. This was not something I had ever done before but I had never gotten to witness something so mind blowing before and couldn't look away.

She was rubbing her breast gently at first and then more firmly. As her fingers tugged on her hardened nipple I couldn't help tugging on my own hardened length. Under normal circumstances pleasing myself twice in one night was never something I had to do, but this was most certainly not normal circumstances. I was pulling and rubbing up and down the steel like rod as my angel continued to pleasure herself in front of me. When she arched her back and my name was pulled from her in the most beautiful way this live dream became better than anything I could have ever dreamed up on my own.

I was losing myself in watching her. This is how I missed that she woke up. As she bolted upright in her bed and turned her head from side to side, she seemed to be trying to make sense of the things she was seeing. Then her eyes landed on me and I froze.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So what did you think of Edwards shower daydreams? Would you be upset to find our leading man watching you while you slept? Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are oh so inspiring! **


End file.
